A Southern Summer
by Anne351
Summary: Captain Edward Cullen is a soldier in the Marine Corps. When it comes time for him to take his leave, he goes home to his parents house. Enter Isabella Swan, a teacher at their local southern high school. Will their summer romance last or will it be just a fling?
1. One Day At A Time Preview

This is a preview for my new up and coming story _A Southern Summer_.

Summary: Captain Edward Cullen is a soldier in the Marine Corps. When it comes time for him to take his leave, he goes home to his parents house. Enter Isabella Swan, a teacher at their local southern high school. Will their summer romance last or will it be just a fling?

_Well I guess it is better to have and lost than not have had at all. _

This line has become my mantra. I think of it when I wake, eat, sleep, breathe, and even when I blink. Since he left my heart has broken in two and who knows when, if at all, it will be pieced back together. The most I can do now is wait and pray to God that the future pans out the way I hope it will.

Time to get up and start the day. Maybe today will be the day my heart heals...probably not.

I hope you liked what you read and will stay with me for the long haul.


	2. Get A Life: Step One Complete

**Edward**

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically to the stewardess on the plane. I had asked for a pillow an hour ago. Apparently she has no respect for those who are fighting for her freedom. I can't believe I am going home after all this time. I probably haven't been home in like three years. It will be nice to just sit back and relax for the next three weeks. My Commanding Officer decided that I needed a break and ordered me to get some R&R. I could not be more grateful.

"Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing."

Ah, almost home. I can see it now. Nice comfortable bed with no wake up call or scratchy blanket. Life will be smooth sailing for a while.

If only I had known she would turn my whole life upside down.

**Bella**

Well this is it. The last day of work for two months. Too bad I have to lie to every person who comes up to me and says they will miss me. Let's face it your not going to miss me, and I will surely not miss you. I guess they are just being polite. Anyways, there is only one person I will miss, but I probably won't even miss her because I will see her over the break. Alice Whitlock. The teacher next door to me. I teach Senior English and she teaches Government.

I met Alice a little over two and a half years ago when I finally received my master and started teaching. I chose Georgetown High School in Georgetown, South Carolina because I wanted a place with a bit of twang but had incredible scenery. I have spent a great deal of my time in populated areas that house millions of people. I wanted a quiet town where neighbors cared about each other and would help a person out no matter the cost.

"Hey Bella!"

"Oh! Hey Alice."

"Whatcha doin' later on?"

I replied, "I don't know probably soaking in a nice long, luxurious, stree-free bath. Why you have plans?"

"Well..." she said with a guilty expression.

"Come on, just spit it out already!"

"IhaveadateandIkindaalreadysaidyouwouldgowithme"

"Now you know I did not understand a lick of that. How about ya slow down and talk in english please."

"What I said was, I have a date tonight, and I might have said you would come with me."

" ALICE! I cannot believe you did that. You know I do not like you setting me up. I told you I am not ready to date after what happened with James."

"But Bel-la"

"Oh no! Don't you 'But Bella' me. I have told you time and time again I am not ready whether it be a double or single date, I AM NOT READY!"

"It is not like you have to marry him. Just go out tonight, have fun, and eat a free dinner."

"It is not that simple and you know that. I mean what would we talk about?"

Alice, being Alice said, "Well you could talk about your lives and the future."

"Alice we are not together so I am not talking about anything too personal or the future. This is why I hate going out on a blind date!"

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think."

"No you didn't."

"I get it I messed up but you don't have to be such a bitch."

"I'm sorry Alice. I didn't mean to become across bitchy, I am just frustrated. It has come to my attention that I have no life and I need to get out more," this realization has brought me to tears. When did I become the most likely to grow old and have a hundred cats?

i need to be more open minded about life and take a chance on love.

"Alice."

"Yeah Bella."

"I need an outfit for our double date tonight, do ya think you can help me?" Step one of operation Get A Life: complete.

"Of course! Let's go!"


	3. Favors Aren't So Bad After All

**Edward**

"Hi Mom," I say as I am engulfed in an embrace that can only come from a mother.

"Oh my baby is finally home!" She is crying by this point. The only thing I can do is rub her back to help calm her down. She takes a step back once she is under control and scans my body. I have no doubt that she is scanning for injuries.

"Dad." I acknowledge him next with a hug just as big and familiar as Mom's. "Son."

"Come in, come in," Mom says as she ushers us all in.

"If you guys don't mind I am going to get a shower and take a nap. When I wake up we can talk about what has been going on for the past three years.

"Sure sweetie, go relax and then we will talk," Mom says as the perfect hostess.

"Thanks," I reply. I walk upstairs to my room and get settled and clean. Just as I lay down I get a call.

"Hey man, I need a favor."

The nice thing about being able to come home is that I don't have to do anything I don't want to do. I can do whatever I want, whenever I want, and no one can tell me otherwise. The only problem I have with this is that some people think differently.

**Bella**

"Well how do I look?" I asked Alice as I twirled around my room in front of my mirror.

"You look drop dead gorgeous!"

"Thanks, but I wouldn't say that."

We set out to go on our double date. We pull up in front of an ocean front restaurant, Wishy Washy, a great low-key seafood place. I turn to Alice and say, "Are you sure I look okay? I think I am too dressy for this place."

She looks frustrated with me, "Bella, you dress to impress everywhere you go. I don't care what any of these people wear, I look hot and so do you."

"If you're sure," I reply.

"Have I ever been wrong before? No, so why would I be now?" she questions.

We enter the establishment and she immediately sees our dates. "Jasper!"

A good looking blonde man stands up and turns to look around. He spots us and smiles wide. "Alice, so glad you could make it!"

"Well I said I would be here and I am. Jasper let me introduce my best friend, Isabella Swan. Bella this is Jasper Whitlock."

He smiles at me, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," beside him I spot the most god-like man I have ever had the pleasure of looking at.

"Bella this is my cousin, Edward Cullen."

"Hello Bella, you look beautiful," Edward comments.

"Thank you, Edward."

Alice brings the attention back in, "Well now that we all know each other let's sit and eat."

Edward pulls my chair out for me like a true Southern gentleman. We spend the next few minutes looking at the menus and deciding on what we want. As we order I notice that the waitress spends a little bit too much time lingering on Edward. I bet he has no problems in the romance department, he is too handsome to be single for very long. We continue on and we have great light, easy conversation. I think I may be really into him, but I highly doubt he could ever be into me.

Edward turns to me, "I had a really great time tonight."

"Me too," I say awkwardly.

He looks around and starts to walk away. He pauses, turns around, and walks back over. "Do you want to go out sometime this week?"

I look at him with a stupid expression.

"Who am I kidding? You probably don't. It is okay, I get it. Well, have a great life." He turns to walk away again.

"Wait!" He turns and looks at me. "What night were you thinking?"

"Monday?" He says uncertainly, as if I am going to reject him.

"Sounds great. Pick me up at 7 sharp and don't be late." I walk away this time. This time he is the one who shouts, "I don't know where you live."

I walk back and grab his hand. On it I write my address and phone number. "Now you don't have an excuse. Good night Edward."


	4. Preparations

**Edward**

Wow.

The only way I can describe last night. I cannot believe that the goddess I met last night actually wants to go out with me.

I decide to get up and get ready for the day. I walk downstairs to the smell of a good home cooked breakfast, something I haven't had in forever.

The reason I have not come home in the past three years is because, beside my parents, I have no one to visit. I have saved three weeks of vacation time, a week per year.

Do not misunderstand, I love my job and I would not change it for the world. Sometimes though I wish I could have an uncomplicated personal life.

I choose not to date anyone because I do not want to hold them back. I feel like I would burden them. So I do not get involved with anyone.

I have a problem now though. I do not think I will be able to keep to my rule now that I have met her.

**Bella**

I wake up with a start. I head for the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and start my daily routine. When I am finished showering and am fully awake, I remember what happened last night and the importance of what it means.

"I have a date," I say out loud in shock.

After looking in my closet, I decide that I have nothing to wear. "I guess I need to go shopping," I say to no one in particular.

I arrive at the local strip mall and get to work. After an hour or so I find a dress I like. It is a nicely fitted, sapphire blue, thigh length dress. I try it on and it fits like a glove.

I pay for it and grab a pair of shoes and earrings to match and declare myself good to go.

I get back home and make some dinner and go to bed.

Sunday I wake. I meet up with Alice and we have a girl's day out. We go to the movies and have an early dinner at one of the little cafés in town.

"So, what did you do yesterday?" she asks me with curiosity.

"Shopping for my date tomorrow," I say with a blush.

"DATE?"

"Yep. Edward is picking me up and we are going out for a night on the town."

" Why am I just hearing about this?" she asks with a hurt expression.

"I didn't want to make a big deal of it," I say trying to placate her before I get in big trouble.

"Big deal? This is your first date in like a year. Ever since James hurt you, you haven't been the same."

"I know but I just want to take it slow and see if anything is there," I say nonchalantly.

"Well at least you told me, even if it is two days later."

"Yes. You should consider yourself lucky you even know at all. You know how I feel about sharing personal details! Anyhoo I should be going, it is getting late and I didn't sleep well last night."

"Why? Are you having nightmares again? Bella you need to see someone about them! It has been over a year!"

"Alice please, not tonight. I really do not want to go through all of this right now! I will be fine. Goodnight Alice," I say as I hug her goodbye.

"Goodnight Bella," she says with a forlorn expression.

I return home and get into bed and see the horrific scene again. I awake with a start and look at the clock, only 12:30. It is going to be a long night.


	5. An Adventure

**Edward**

I look in the mirror one last time before I walk out the door. I picked a dark wash jean and a navy button down. The only thing that is not neat in my appearance is my hair. It is as unruly as anything. Oh well! There is no taming it.

I go out to my car and off I go. I find Bella's apartment quite easily. I go up to her door and check the time. It is 6:50. I decide that it is okay to be a little early so I knock on the door.

When the door opens, out steps the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. I thought she was pretty the other night but standing here now looking at her, she looked pretty then but absolutely stunning now!

"Well are you going to just stand there and stare all night or are we going to go out?" she says breaking my stupor.

**Bella**

I stand there just watching him stare at me with his jaw dropped and eyes wide.

When he finally breaks his trance he says, " Yeah let's go! May I just say that you look stunningly gorgeous."

I blush and say, "Thank you," in a whisper.

He puts his hand at the base of my spine leading me to his car and opening the door for me to enter. Once I am settled he shuts it and walks around to get in himself.

"Do you like Mexican food?" he asks.

"I do. Is that where we are going tonight?" I ask with mild curiosity on the outside with a burning passion to know on the inside.

"Actually, believe it or not no, we are not. We are going to eat at a Japanese steak house. If that is okay with you?" he asks.

"That is fine, but if you don't mind me asking why did you inquire about Mexican?" I reply.

"I was just learning more about you. Here we are," he says as he parks and turns the car off. He gets out of the car and walks around to open my door and help me out like a true southern gentleman.

"Oh okay! I have to say you have impeccable manners!"

"If my other taught me only one thing it would be how to treat a lady," he replied in a deep accent of the south.

That accent made me weak in the knees.

"Well then thank her for me!"

"I will and I can tell you now that she will say your welcome and thank you for agreeing to this date!"

"I can't imagine why she would need to thank me. You are obviously good looking and have no need for help getting women!" I reply with a shocked expression.

"Well to be honest I haven't been on a date in over five years," he says sheepishly.

"I do not believe that," I reply in complete shock.

"It is the truth."

He goes onto explain to me about his life in the military and how it is so taxing on his relationships. I question as to why he has decided to go on a date with me now.

"Well usually I do not indulge in such behavior but seeing you and feeling the way I do, I thought that I would try for us," he replies honestly.

I look at him in complete stupor wondering what he could feel for me already. "What do you mean feelings?"


	6. Feelings Explained and Propositions Made

**Edward**

She looks at me and asks, "What do you mean feelings?"

I stare back at her and cannot believe the shit load of a mess I just got myself in. I know that it was lust at first sight. I also know that I have this pull towards her that I can't explain with out looking like a complete mental case.

So what do I do? I stare with a stupid expression fully intending on saying that I have no idea what she is talking about. Just as I have my lips pursed she says, "And don't tell me I misheard you. I know what you said."

"Well I am attracted to you and just one look at you told me that I needed to get to know you."

**Bella**

He needed to know me? What does that me? He wants to have sex with me? He thinks I am pretty? At this point I have no idea what to think.

So I point blank say, "Why me?"

"You have no idea how appealing you are," he says in the most serious tone and expression.

"Oh I don't? Because the last time I looked in the mirror I saw a sexy brunette staring back!"

"I am just saying that I am attracted to you and would like to see you again."

I contemplate my answer. "I guess that is okay." The truth is that I would have seen him again no matter what he said to me.

"Cool. Well I best be gettin you home. I would not want to demean your honor with keeping you out too late," he says with the sexiest smirk ever.

"We'll that sounds lovely."

We leave the restaurant for him to take me home. When we pull in my driveway he opens my door and walks me up to my doorstep. I decide to put him out of his misery and give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

I say with a smile, "I will see you on Thursday at 1 o'clock for lunch. Either you are here or I won't see you." I wink at him and go inside.

As a lock the door I lean against it for support. I sigh and replay the whole night in my head on repeat. That night I dream of emerald eyes with long blonde hair. I guess some things never change.


	7. Best Bud

**Edward**

I drop Bella at the door and still cannot get over what she said to me. Why is she the one to dictate what I do for our dates? Where I grew up, the South, it is the man's responsibility. I feel useless. I should be doing all the planning.

Well I have news for her. I will not be showing up at her house on Thursday. I plan to surprise her tomorrow and see what she says. I don't want her thinking that I am weak and do not accept the male role in our "relationship," if you would even call it that.

After I told her how I felt to the best of ability she looked confused. I explained the best I could without scaring her. Truth is that I think I could be falling in love with her. I just don't think right now is the best time for love.

I arrive home and turn in for some much needed sleep after this tiring night.

I awake the next day refreshed and more determined than ever to show Bella that I am a confidant Southern Gentleman. I just hope that is what she wants.

Mom is in the kitchen cooking, "Morning Mom! Smells great."

"Thanks honey!" she says with a hug. As she moves about the room, she hums a tune in perfect pitch. She made blueberry waffles and baked bacon, one of my favorite breakfasts of all time.

"So what are your plans for the day sweetheart?" she asks in a very suspicious tone.

"I plan on meeting up with Emmett for lunch and taking a girl out for dinner tonight," I reply nonchalantly.

"A girl? Do I know this one?" she asks pleasantly surprised.

"I don't know. Her name is Bella Swan."

"The high school teacher over at Georgetown?" she asks incredulously.

"Yeah, why?" I say uncertainly.

"No reason. It is just that I have heard that she refuses to date. I wonder why she agreed to go out with you."

"You wound me Mother. I thought you knew it was my handsome looks and charming personality." I reply in an arrogant, teasing tone.

"Now, now do not be getting a big head over this. If she decided to go out with you the reasons are personal and have absolutely nothing to do with you." She says as she plates breakfast scolding me.

I eat and clean up after myself, thanking her again. I shower and get dressed to meet up with Emmett.

"Hey man. What's up?" I say as we man-hug.

"Not much. You?"

"Same shit, different day. You know how it is." I say.

We chill at his house and play video games relaxing till it is time for me to leave. I gather my things and stop at a grocery store to get everything I need. I decided this morning that we would take a walk in the park and eat a picnic.

I arrive at Bella's at about 6:30. I walk up the path to the door and knock.

**Bella**

I hear a knock on the door and get up to see who it is with having not a clue as to who it could be. When I open the door and see Edward standing there, I scream and slam the door shut. "What are you doing here?" I shout through the door.

"I was hoping to be able to take you out I'd that is okay," he replies.

"Um no, that is not okay! You should have called!"

"Are you saying that you are busy or uninterested because I can leave if that is what you want?"

I panic and with out thinking I say," NO! Don't leave, give me twenty minutes." As I think about what I said I face-palm big time.

"Okay. Can I come in or should I wait out here?" He asks amused.

"Um... I guess you can come in." I open the door and let him in. I ask him to make himself comfortable in the living room as I get ready to go.

As I walk to my room I wonder what I got myself into just now?


	8. Misplaced Anger

**Edward**

As I walk into her home I look around. She has made a very small attempt to put up anything personal: no pictures, no themed decorations, no throw pillows or blankets, and no personality. I don't understand what this means for her. Is this just a temporary place or has just moved in or is she moving out?

None of these are appealing to me. I hope she isn't moving because of me. I wish she gives me a chance to fix my screw up from yesterday when I went on about my feelings.

**Bella**

What to wear, what to wear? I think I will wear a sequenced tank top with my jean capris. I hope it is dressy enough. I shower and get ready as fast as possible.

I walk into the living room to find it empty. I wonder where he is? I call out, "Edward?"

"Yes...Well aren't you simply gorgeous," he says as he walks towards me from the kitchen. "I was just admiring your place."

"It is not much but it works for me. I don't really make much on my teacher's salary so I have the basics." I say a bit embarrassed.

"It is nice to see someone who uses what they have wisely and has little to no debt just because they want the newest technology."

"I never understood those people."

"Me either. Are ya ready to go?" he says with a gesture towards the door.

"Yea, just let me grab my purse and jacket and we can go."

We get into the car and head towards the local park. I start to wonder why he decided to surprise me when we were supposed to go out on Thursday. I mean it was only two days away.

"We'll I just wanted go do something nice for you that you wouldn't expect," he says out of nowhere.

I blush when I come to the realization that I voiced my opinions out loud. "Oh I didn't mean to sound rude. I apologize."

"It's okay," he says with a small smile. "So when does school start back for y'all?"

"After Labor Day. Teachers start back the week before but the students start after the holiday. It gives us a bit of time to prepare and decorate the room differently from the previous year. After a few years it becomes more difficult to come up with a new seating chart or moving everything around to a new spot. After awhile you go back to the same place you started."

He smirks and says, "Have you ever thought about getting different things every few years to bring in a new environment?"

"I try but we have to pay for everything out of pocket and with no one to help with bills some of it gets neglected so I have what I need. It is hard sometimes and I know this is probably not what you wanted to talk about I just get a little frustrated because of the budget cuts."

He looks confused. "Budget cuts?"

"Yea, the county thinks that sports are more important than education and cut every teacher's salary five grand for new equipment and new fields." I can feel my anger rising by the minute.

I look over at Edward to see him gripping the wheel tightly till my knuckles turn white and breathing a bit harder than before. "That is so stupid do they not realize that you are the reason they are even a school. Without the teachers there would not be a school. That upsets me more than anything in this world. I mean I am over seas fighting for them and they cut money over sports."

"Don't get caught up in my drama, I didn't mean to upset you. Lets just go eat and have a great time." I try to steer the night back in a better-happier direction.

"You know what? You are absolutely right."

We get to the park. We eat and laugh have a great time. At the end of the night he again walks me to my door and touches my cheek. He leans in and places the sweetest yet sexiest kiss I have ever had on my lips.

Maybe this is meant to be after all.


	9. AN: love you!

Hey y'all!

I know that I am supposed to update today but unfortunately that will not be happening. I have been up for about 20 hours and my mom took a nasty fall in the shower today. I wanted to let you know that I will post the next chapter by noon tomorrow!

Thank you for understanding and sticking by me! Love you and sleep tight!

-Anne351


	10. What Was Once Strong Is Now Broken

**Edward**

After I drop Bella off I drive back home. I try to open the front door as quietly as possible because of how late it is. When I finally get the door open, I see it was all for nothing seeing as my parents are still awake.

"Mom? Dad? What are y'all still doing up?"

They look at each other than at me. My dad looks at me and says, "Son, sit down, we need to talk."

"Okay," I say as I sit down on the loveseat.

He turns to me and says, "Son, I know that you had planned on being here for three weeks but that is not going to be the case. While you were out this evening, your CO called. He needs you back by Monday."

I freeze in my tracks. If he wants me back, then something has to be wrong. "Did he say as to the reason why I have to cut my r-and-r two whole weeks short?"

He looks even worse now than he did with the other news. "Well, brace yourself; half of your unit was killed on patrol. They were out doing a routine sweep and were ambushed and half of them did not make it."

"What?! This is all my fault. I should have been there, then maybe this wouldn't have happened." I start to get very angry and feel destructive. I stand up and flip the coffee table over.

"Sweetheart, calm down. This is not the way to act. There is not in any way, shape, or form your fault." She comes over to hug me and wipe tears from my face that I didn't feel fall.

"Son, I think you need to go upstairs and sleep this off. You will no doubt feel more level headed to process this information. Also I am to tell you that he would like you to call him in the morning after breakfast."

"Your right, goodnight guys, love y'all and see ya in the morning."

**Bella**

I wake up and shower. When I step out, I look in the mirror and see a glowing woman looking back at me. "Well aren't you gorgeous," I say to myself.

I get dressed and eat breakfast. I decide to call Edward and see if he has any plans for the day. I know that we are supposed to have a dates tomorrow, but I don't think I can wait that long.

As I wait for him to pick up I start to think about what I am going to say. "Hello?"

"Hi Edward, it's Bella."

"Hey can I call you back in a few minutes?"

"Sure."

"Okay thanks. Bye." BEEEPPP.

I wonder what that was all about. I tidy up the kitchen from breakfast as I wait for Edward to call me back.

RIIIINNNGGG. "Hello?"

"Hi Bella, thanks for letting me call you back. I had to make a phone call real quick."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes…No…I don't know."

"Well, would you like to come over and I'll make us some lunch and we can talk about it then?"

"That sounds lovely Bella. I'll see you in, shall we say, 45 minutes? How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect Edward! I'll see ya then. Bye."

"Bye Bella."

I wonder what is up with him? I guess I better clean the living room up a little and think about what I am going to fix for lunch.

* * *

I jump up when I hear a knock on the door. I open the door to find a distraught looking Edward behind it.

"Hey come on in. I hope you like chicken enchiladas."

"I love them! Thanks so much for letting me come over, Bella."

"No problem. I want you here with me." Cue blush.

"Well I feel very privileged," Edward says with a smirk.

We eat lunch with compliments flying so fast at me while he moans through his share. We clean up together; I wash and he dries. We sit in the living room and talk about some of our favorites when I decide that it is time to get down to business.

"So Edward, what is going on? When you got here I could tell something was bothering you."

He then explains the situation overseas and starts to slowly stream tears down his face. My heart breaks for this once strong, now broken man in front of me. "I should have been there Bella. I could have done something anything."

"Well even with how selfish this sounds I am glad that you are here. If you were over there I never would have been able to meet you and fall in lo-ike with you." Damn it. I almost blew it and put it all out there. Now I wish I had. Will I ever not regret something I do or don't do.

"If you were about to say love then you need to say it because as much as this is poorly timed, I love you too and as hard as this is to say I have to leave on Sunday. That was the call I had to make this morning. My CO called last night while we were out and asked that be on base by Monday. As much as I wish it weren't true it is."

I am sobbing by this point. "I love you too Edward!"

We kiss heavily and spend the rest of the day in bed getting to know each other intimately. I have no idea how we will work, but it there must be a way.


	11. The Morning After

**Edward**

Last night was one of the best nights of my life yet. Being able to tell Bella that I love her and to hear it in return is a blessing itself; Then even more to be able to show her my love was incredible. I know that we probably should have waited but as I lay here and look at her sleeping I can't find it in me to regret any of it. I think I may have found my other half. I feel like I found my missing piece and without her I will feel empty again.

I woke about an hour or so ago to find her asleep on my chest. After last night I understand why she is still asleep, but with having to leave so soon I can't find it in me to care. I need to treasure these moments because honestly, who knows if I will get anymore after I leave.

I keep running my fingers through her soft, sweet smelling hair. As I caress her cheek I feel her start to awake. I turn to look at the clock and find it to read eight o'clock. She rubs her eyes and stretches to become more alert. She turns her chin upwards to find me staring into her chocolate orbs feeling lost in her love.

"Good morning," she says with a huge yawn.

"Good morning beautiful," I say in return as I kiss the top of her head in reverence. "How did you sleep last night?"

"It was the best sleep I have ever had in my entire life with you by side. How long have you been awake?"

"Not long."

"Good."

We decide to get up about thirty minutes later after some nice cuddling. I hold onto these memories with a passion knowing soon they will be all I have.

**Bella**

Wow. I cannot comprehend the fact that the man I love loves me back. Even more so that he leaves to fight in a war three days from now. While my body feels satiated my heart feels heavy with longing for none of it to be true. I just want to fast forward to a time where I love him and he loves me and nothing and no one can stop us from being together. Sadly, I can't make that happen.

I awake to my love staring into my eyes with love plain as day reflected in his eyes. We get up and take care of our hygiene needs and feed our hungry stomachs and sit down on the couch to snuggle and talk.

"How would you feel about meeting my parents?" he says completely out of left field.

"Um…I would love to but do you really think this is the right time?"

"I think it is perfect timing. It will ease my mind while I am away; knowing that you have someone here for support that kinda knows what you'll be going through. You already told me that both of your parents are no longer living so you have no family here to help you. I would just feel better knowing that my parents are here to help you should you need help," he says pleadingly.

"Well, when you put it that way, how can I resist? Edward, I would be absolutely delighted to meet the man and woman who raised you to be this loving and caring man that I love so dearly."


	12. Meeting The Parents

Edward

I can't believe that I asked her to meet my parents. I had been planning to for a while now but I didn't want it to have to be because I am leaving. I truly would feel much better about leaving if I knees she had a support system.

We got ready to go and were off. Now we are in my car on the way over. I hope they don't mind the extra place at the table tonight.

Bella

i hope his parents like me. I think that he is right. I have friends but none of them have a loved-one overseas, putting himself in constant danger. I think I can do this. No going back now.

We arrive at his parents house and I sit still for a moment admiring the beautiful piece of architecture in front of me. They are certainly not lacking rant finances by the sheer size of this "house," a mansion is more like it.

"Edward, how big is this 'house?'"

"Well Bella, it has eight bathrooms, six and a half baths, a kitchen , living room, a den, two offices, a breakfast nook, a formal dining room, a game room, and a home theater."

"Not to be rude but how rich are your parents?"

"It's okay to ask. They could live comfortably with twenty people in the house and buy everything anyone of them ever needed. Does that answer your question Bella?"

"Yes I believe it does."

We get out of the car and walk to the door. I suggested we knock but Edward decided that we should just walk right on in.

"Mom? Dad? Where are you? I have someone I want you to meet!"

I hear a reply from the distance. "We are coming sweetie!" As they reach the foyer their eyes search for the important person in question, me. They smile when they finally spot me and can guess what is about to take place. His mom asks, "Sweetheart who is this beautiful woman you have here?"

"Mom, Dad this is Bella. Bella, these are my parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen."

I receive a warm hug from them both. We proceed to the living room until dinner is finished. We talk about my family and my life. Edward expresses his concern for what will happen after he leaves, this is where they step in and say that they will definitely watch out for me and that he need not worry but stay safe, to which I whole heartedly agree.

We eat and talk more getting to know one another. As the evening comes to an end, Esme invites me over to their house for dinner every week. We also make plans to go to the spa shortly after he leaves to de-stress and have girl time.

When we get back to my house we curl up in bed and pick up where we left off last night.


	13. An Unwanted Sun On The Horizon

**Edward**

I awake to a surprise...breakfast in bed. I look up to see the most beautiful woman in the world staring back at me. Some would say that I am wearin' rose-colored glasses for sayin' this. I say fuck off, i love her and I can say whatever I damn well please. I lean into give her a good morning kiss to which she returns.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning handsome."

"Thank you for breakfast. You didn't have to do this ya know. I would have been more than happy to eat cereal of make it myself."

"I know but I wanted to treat you. I hope that I okay?"

"It's fine. I just want to make sure that you know I don't expect that from you."

"I know."

"Well as long as you know that, I guess it's okay. Thank you baby!"

"Your more than welcome. "

As I take a closer look at her I notice dark circles and bags around her eyes that weren't there yesterday. I wonder what caused those? I ask her, "Baby, are you feeling okay? You look like you didn't sleep a wink last night."

"That's because I didn't. I couldn't close my eyes without having a nightmare about after you leave." By this point she was crying, so I draw her into an embrace and rub soothing circles on her back while I place small kisses on her head. "I mean you'll be gone and I will still be here. I don't know if I can be without you."

"Oh honey! I won't abandon you! We can write and email. Maybe even on special occasions we can skype for a couple of minutes. I promise you-"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, if you want to live to see another day with me by your side, then you will not finish that sentance unless you can garuntee its validity. My heart cannot take that kind of devastation."

"Isabella Marie Swan, I do not make promises I cannot keep. So, I promise to never let you go and fight with all I have to come back to you. We will survive this - together!"

**Bella**

After my confession and his promise we go about our normal morning routine. We decided to get out of the house for a few hours and act like a normal couple while we still can.

When we get to the mall we just wander around. The beauty of all this is that we can just be without having to actually buy something. We just walk hand - in - hand, enjoying the moment. I cannot imagine a better way to spend our precious time j.

When I spot a costume shop I beg Edward to go in. I spot a few things I want to try on for fun and a few for him to. We goof off and laugh so hard we bring tears to our eyes. Next we go into one of the photo Goths and take some silly and some romantic pictures. My favorite is where I am smiling so wide at the camera and ge is smiling just as wide while kissing my cheek with his eyes closed. It is so sweet I burst into tears again. Edward calms me down before I can get too embarrassed for having a meltdown in the middle of the mall. He suggests that we go to the food court and eat. I agree and suggest Pancho Villa Express. We eat and leave with irreplaceable memories to hold onto until next time.

The day comes to an end and I am once again for what feels like the hundredth tome today reduced to tears because I realize I now have one less day with my love. This time when I explain why I am upset Edward joins me in my tears. We curl into bed clinging to each other and praying the sun never rises.


	14. For Us

Edward

Last night as I held onto Bella, I could not believe that I only have tomorrow with her until I leave. I decide to start my first letter to her. I sit in bed beside my love and pour my heart out on paper. I tell her of my love and my plans for our future and how I will return to her.

I awake next to her. I look at her heart shaped face and memorize it for I only have one more morning to wake up next to her. I lightly trace her features and imagine her deep chocolate eyes looking into mine. I long for her to awake and really look into my eyes.

As I look over her while she is sleeping I ponder over what I would like to do today. I decide that today shall be a lazy day in bed...naked.

Bella

Last night was rough. We bared our deepest fears to one another and because of this we are stronger than ever and more in love than before. I have to admit that the thought of him leaving me for an innumerable amount of time tomorrow stresses me out and most of all breaks my heart. I do not know how I will go on after he leaves. I thought we had two more weeks together but we don't. I guess this is something I will have to get used to if we stay together.

And believe me, if I had any say we would be getting married today. I never knew one could fall so hard and fast for an almost complete stranger but I wouldn't have it any other way.

As I get up I look over to see him watching over me. I feel so loved and treasured by this innocent act of protectiveness.

When he tells me of his plans for the day I cannot help but agree because to be completely honest wouldn't have it any other way. Throughout the day we love on each other, talk about anything and everything, and take care of our immediate needs. When the day comes to a close we finish it exactly how I pictured it, holding on to the memory of today.

If tomorrow ever comes, it will be too soon.

I have to get through this, for us.


	15. Goodbye And Goodluck

**Edward**

Today is the day. The day I leave her. The day I leave for another country. What am I going to do? I have no idea of how to do this? Do we say goodbye her? At the airport? Does she come with me? Does she stay here?

As all these thoughts roll around my mind, I feel her stir. I turn to face her and kiss her forehead. I hear her start to cry. "Baby, baby, listen to me. I need you to hold it together right now. I need you to be strong, at least until we say good bye. Can you do that for me? Please?"

"I-I thin-ink so-o," she says in a hiccup from crying. I look into her eyes and see all the love and adoration she has for me in just one look. I feel like I could burst now, but I must be strong for her. "What time is it?" she asks when she has calmed down.

"It's nine o'clock and I have to be at the airport at eleven thirty. We need to get up and eat and get going."

"Okay."

**Bella**

I have no idea how to do this. I feel my heart breaking into a thousand pieces. The only thing he is asking of me today is to be strong, so strong is what I'll be. I can breakdown later, but for now I must be strong.

We get up and I make blueberry pancakes with bacon for breakfast, Edward's favorite. I want to make this morning as special as possible because who knows how long it will be before he gets another home-cooked meal.

* * *

As we get out of the car I feel my throat close up. I feel tears weigh down my eyes to where all I see are blurred images. I swallow and hold back the tears in an attempt to be strong. I look over at him and my heart starts pounding. I reach for his hand and lace our fingers together in an attempt to feel closer and comforted.

We walk towards the entrance of the airport where we will separate in just a few minutes. As we walk through the doors I see his parents. Esme has tears streaming and I must look away in order not to cry.

"My baby," is all she says before Edward has her engulfed in his arms crying. I do not let go of the hand I have because I know if I do I will loose it, so they have an awkward hug. Carlisle looks on his wife and son in heart break. Edward loosens and steps to the side to hug his father now that he has regained his composure.

When he steps away from him I know this is it and I completely loose it, there is no going back. It only takes a second before he has me in his arms and I know it is now my turn. I sob into his shoulder as he rubs circles on my lower back with one hand and strokes my hair softly. His calming efforts are a waste and we both know that.

"Shhh, shhh," he whispers in my ear. "I'll be back before you know it. In fact, I'll be gone and back before you know it."

"You know that's bullshit because I already miss you."

"I know, just as I already miss you my love."

As I start to let go he pulls me back and starts to speak, "Now I want you to close your eyes and not open until I am gone okay? I can't let you watch me walk away. There would be no way in hell this would be happening if I had a choice."

"Wait let me look at you one more time okay?" I ask as I look up and kiss him as hard and as passionately as possible.

"Okay sweetheart, close 'em." I close my eyes reluctantly and feel him pull away and have someone else take his spot as I sob harder.

"It's okay Bella. C'mon we have to move." From the voice I can tell that it was Carlisle that took his place. I go to move my feet forward and my knees collapse from under me. Just before I can hit the floor, Carlisle sweeps me up into his arms. I clutch his neck and sob harder.

As we exit the airport, I feel my heart shatter. I lost a piece of me today and who knows when, or even if it will ever be replaced.

* * *

It's been a week since Edward left, and a week since I found the letter that I read twenty times a day.

_My Bella,_

_My love, as I write this I am watching over your sweet, sleeping form, protecting you from the evils of the night. I want you to know just how much I love you already. When I heard from my CO that I was coming home all I could think about was the sleep I was sure to get. Well that definitely didn't happen, did it? I can picture you blushing as you think back to every time we were connected so intimately. I will treasure every time as I am sure you will too. _

_I wanted to leave you something to read each time you need to feel closer to me or just need to remember the good before the storm. I promise you that I will love you and come back to you always. _

_I have something I want you to do for me. I need you to write. I want you to write down everything that happens while I am away, all your thoughts and feelings too. I want to know it all. I need to know it all. when we write I ask that you ask things of me, things you don't know and want to. I feel so bad that we didn't have more time together but I want to continue to grow in knowledge of each other. Just think that we are back in the 1900's and are courting. We are just dating a little differently and there is nothing wrong with different. _

_One thing that we didn't really have time to talk about was the future, so let me tell you what I envision. I see us getting married, having children, building our dream home together, and sharing everything. But most importantly I see us falling more in love with each other everyday, everyday till death do us part. (like what I did there?) _

_I love you and I'll be seeing you,_

_Edward_

I tear up every time I read it. My strong Marine has the softest heart I have ever met. Reading my letter has become part of my daily routine. I read it every morning and whenever I need to feel closer to him throughout the day.

Today I am spending time with Alice and having some girl time. I pick out a navy sweater and white capris to wear. I get dressed and head out the door to meet her at a little café for breakfast.

* * *

We ate and talked about mindless topics until she decided it was time. "So how are you?"

"Fine, I already told you."

"Cut the bullshit Bella. How are you really doing?"

"How do you think I am doing Alice? I am running on such little sleep that the energy needed to walk is too much. Not only that but my heart has been ripped into a million pieces. And to top it all off the nightmares have returned." I say all of this with a crazy look on my face to make sure she gets the point to lay-off, but Alice, being Alice can never back down.

"The energy and heart things I get but what is all this talk about the nightmares. I thought they stopped?"

"They did, but it seems they only go away when I am sleeping in Edward's arms." Once I say his name I crack and start to cry.

Alice gathers me into her tiny arms and lets me get it all out before continuing. "Oh sweetie! I am so, so sorry. I know none of this is easy, but if you ever need anything I am here, and I mean anything at all you name it and I am there like whit on rice."

I giggle and turn, in all seriousness, to collect on her new found offer. "Well I do need one thing."

"What?"

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Alice says.

"Yeah well neither can I."

"I mean I thought we went over this. You always, always wrap up, when you get up. Was I not clear enough?"

"You were but I needed to feel closer so we didn't. Anyways is it time yet?"

"Thirty more seconds."

"C'mon hurry up."

"Time!"

"Oh God! I think I'm gonna be sick. Alice I can't look you do it!"

"Well, will you mind if it calls me 'Aunty Alice'?"

And that is the last thing I hear before the world turns black.


	16. Mantras

**Edward**

This past week has been absolute hell. I worry about Bella all the time. Is she okay? Is she sleeping well? Eating well? I honestly cannot keep her off my mind, no matter how hard and long I try.

She has not sent a reply letter to mine but I did find a little surprise in one of my two bags when I got to my barracks. I was unpacking my clothes and toiletries when a single sheet of paper fluttered to the floor. I leant over to pick it up when I saw a familiar scrawl on it and started to tear again.

_My Edward,_

_As I write the first of my many letters to you I am waiting for you to finish packing. This is the only time I could find to write you since you seem to never want to let go of me. Anyways I want you to know how very proud I am of you for what you and your friends over there do. I am proud to call you my other half. Yes, I might resent your job a little but that is only because it and the ocean and land are the only things that separate us and keep you from me._

_I hope that you find this letter and think of the happy times that we had together and not brood over the times of despair that we shared. I am so very sorry for my breakdowns and the toll they caused on you. I know it was not easy on you in the slightest way to leave me. I know that watching you leave will be the hardest thing I have had to do in a very long time._

_Enough of the heavy. I want you to know that I will be waiting for you to return to me in one piece so we can continue our lives together._

_I love you forever and always,_

_Your Bella_

Finding that letter made my heart leap in love and hope. I have never met another soul that relates to mine as her's does. I feel so connected on such an intimate level that it baffles me.

I read it one more time before I tuck it in my chest pocket right below my name patch and get ready to roll out for the day.

**Bella**

When I come to, I feel woozy and have to lay my head down after attempting to sit up. I hear Alice say, "Bella stay down and breathe. I don't want you to faint on me again. Breathe in, out. In, out."

"Alice, what happened?"

"Well you fainted when I told you the results of your test."

"What were they Alice? Wait I already know the answer to that. They were positive weren't they? Oh my god, what am I going to do? What am I going to tell Edward? Oh my god I have to tell Edward! How do you tell the man you love that is a few thousands miles away that you, his girlfriend, are pregnant with his child? You can't!" I say all this in a panic that I can't calm.

"Bella, Bella, breathe. You need to calm down, none of this is good for your baby. You need to think of him first now and everything else second. If Edward can't handle this then guess what? Fuck him. He helped you into this and he can help you battle the storm too."

"Your right."

"Of course I am. I am always right."

* * *

I am now sitting in my OB/GYN's office waiting to get my home test confirmed. Now that I have had time to sit back and really think about it all I am excited to have a baby. Well maybe not just any baby, but Edward's baby I am ecstatic for!

I hear my name called and follow the nurse to the examination room where I will be checked out. I hope in some strange way that the home test was right.

When the nurse is finished getting my vitals she asks my to give a urine sample and strip into a gown and sit on the table and wait for Dr. Yoon. I do as she asks and sit and wait my turn.

Dr. Yoon comes in and looks over my chart and my results for the urine test and turns to look at me with a happy look on her face. "Well Bella, I hope you are ready because in about nine months you will have an addition to the family. Congratulations!"

"Thank you Doctor."

"So here are some pamphlets to help guide you in your pregnancy and a prescription for prenatal vitamins that I want you to start taking. I also would like to see you about once a month for now and latter we will increase you visits."

"Okay thank you Doctor Yoon. I will see you in a month.'

* * *

When I arrive home I lay down to take a nap . I wake up screaming, another nightmare. I hope these go away soon.

I meet Alice later and tell her the news that Dr. Yoon confirmed. She is absolutely over joyed, especially since I am on board with all of it. Now that I have calmed my fears I have to devise a plan on how to tell Edward and keep him safe. I decide to visit the people that know him better than anyone and get some help

* * *

"Hello Bella, what a nice surprise! What brings you by here?" Esme says when she greets me at the door.

"Well I need some advice from Carlisle and yourself. Is it okay if I come in?"

"Why of course sweetheart. You know that you can always come to us." Esme invites her into the living room and goes to retrieve Carlisle.

"Well hello Bella. How are you doing darling?" Carlisle asks when he comes over to greet her with a hug.

"I am doing well, I just need a bit of help." I say shyly.

"Of course darling, What do you need help with?" He asks as we all sit down.

"Well you see, um. Excuse me but this is hard to say. Uh, well you see, I am kinda….pregnant and I need help with how to tell Edward. I worry that if I tell him he will try to rush home or get side-tracked while on patrol and get hurt thinking about us. How do you think I should tell him?"

They sit a bit shell shocked at my confession but start to become emotional. Esme gets up to come sit by me, "May I?" she asks motioning to my stomach with her hand. I nod my consent and she puts her hand on my abdomen and smiles in pure happiness. "Oh Bella. I have no idea but I think you need to skype so he can at least see your face and you, his when you tell him. I also want you to know that we will be here 100% in your corner if you ever need anything. I know my son is far away but I will try to support you as best I can in his place. I love you and my grandchild. If my son gives you any trouble just tell me and I'll take care of it."

"Esme, I could not ask for anymore than you already do for me, thank you so much!" This is when my pregnancy hormones decide to come out to play and I cry.

"Well now that you are here why don't you stay for dinner?" Carlisle suggests.

"That sounds wonderful!"

I enjoy the rest of my time with Edward's parents. We eat and talk about Edward. Some of the stories they were telling me had me clutching my stomach in laughter.

* * *

A WEEK LATER...

Edward emailed me a time in which we can skype. I sent him his package and hoped he took the news well. I look at the clock and see that I have ten minutes to get to the computer. I rush around my room getting myself presentable.

I sit down at my desk with the laptop and webcam all ready to go. I log into skype and find him already waiting on me. I call him and wait for him to answer. When he connects with my call and I can see him tears spring to my eyes.

"Hey baby," are his first words to me in over two weeks and it has been killing me.

"Hey," I say through my tears. "You look good. How are you?"

"Okay, but I would be better if I were with you. I miss you so much Bella." He tears up at his confession. If he is crying at just saying he misses me, how will he react to my news?

" I miss you too. I love you honey."

"I love you too. Now what was so important that we had to skype, and just so you know we only have five minutes left so let's make 'em count."

"Okay. Well do you have your package?"

"Yeah you told me to save it for now. Can I open it?"

"Yes, but let me say something first. I love you and nothing will ever change that. I want you to know that none of this changes us, it only makes us stronger."

"Okay." He opens the package to find the onsie and note I put in there from our bundle of joy. As he reads the note I sent him, he starts to sob and smiles.

The note read:

_Hey Daddy,_

_I hope that you won't be gone long because mom is gonna need your help in about eight and half months. You may not know this but she is scared to deliver me on her own and wants to share this with you. Besides I want to meet you both together. I love you Daddy! Come home soon!_

_Love, _

_Your Little Girl / Daddy's Little Man_

On the onsie it said, "Back off my Daddy's a Marine." I saw it and I knew this was the perfect way to tell him. I only hope he is okay with all of this.

Once he has digested what he read he turns to the screen and says, "Bella…I am so, so very sorry. I am so terribly sorry for not being able to be there, but I hope you know that I want to be. Listen our time is just about up but I love you and I will email you. I can't talk now but I want you to know that I am so happy and I can't wait to see you grow round with our child."

And that is all he has time to say before the screen turns black due to the time limit. I sit and cry for the next hour before I realize that crying gets me nowhere. I have to stand on my own two feet and come to terms with my situation. I am now a Marine Captain's pregnant girlfriend and I have to start acting like it.

My heart breaks for his presence but for now I must be strong. I feel as if I have lost him.

_Well I guess it is better to have had and lost than not have had at all._

This line has become my mantra. I think of it when I wake, eat, sleep, breathe, and even when I blink. Since he left my heart has broken in two and who knows when, if at all, it will be pieced back together. The most I can do now is wait and pray to God that the future pans out the way I hope it will.

Time to get up and start the day. Maybe today will be the day my heart heals...probably not. After all he will not return today and I can only heal with him.


	17. AN 2

Hey y'all,

I just wanted to let you know that I will not be updating today. My grandmother had to have surgery today. I will have the chapter up by noon tomorrow.

Thank you for understanding,

Anne351


	18. Talking It Out

**Edward**

A Father. A Pop. A Dad. A Comforter. A Caregiver. A Daddy. I'm a Daddy.

I am excited beyond belief that I have a little one in Bella's tummy. While the timing may be off I really couldn't care less about it. I love her and she loves me, that is all that really matters. I felt so bad that we couldn't keep talking on skype, but I had to go. After I said all I could, I wrote her an email, just to make sure she understands I am overjoyed by our little mini-me.

_My Bella,_

_I am so sorry about cutting our skype lesson short. I wish we could've talked longer and tried to figure everything put, but then again, Rome wasn't built in a day. For now we take it one day at a time and appreciate the time we are given with each other in any form that may be. I want you to document every part of your pregnancy. I don't want to miss out on anything, if I could I would come home and be by your side for the whole thing. Unfortunately that isn't possible, and for that I will forever regret._

_I still can't process the fact that I am going to be a Daddy. I love you. I thank you. I would like for you to send me a picture each week of your stomach, I know you can't see anything in the beginning but I want to track how round you grow with our child._

_I want to be there so badly, Bella. I hurt so deeply that I can't be there. Have you told my parents? If not, I want you to. They will support you until I come back, just as I would. Well maybe not always like I would, they can't make you feel the way I do, can they?_

_When's your due date? I'm gonna talk to my CO and see what kind of time I can get off and come to support you when it's time. I have ordered something to be sent to you, so don't freak out. Please expect a very nice size package coming your way._

**"CULLEN, FRONT AND CENTER ASAP!"**

_I hear my name being called so I must go Sweetheart._

_I love you and will be seeing you,_

_Your Edward_

I send my love her email and shut down the computer as quickly as possible. I run outside the barracks to find my CO waiting for me. I stand in front of him in the position I was taught to all the years ago at boot camp. "Sir, yes, sir."

"At ease, soldier. How are ya holding up?"

"As well as can be expected sir."

"Well if you need anything, just come to me and I'll see what I can do."

"Actually, there is one thing I need to talk to you about."

"Spit it out Cullen."

"My girlfriend back home found out that she is pregnant with our child. I was wondering if I could go back when it is time for her to deliver for a few days?" I say nervously, anticipating his answer in fear.

"We'll have to see. Normally we don't let men go back because it distracts them, but I'll see what I can do. By the way congratulations." He says all this and ends with a handshake that, while means well, breaks my heart a little bit more.

"Thank you sir."

**Bella**

As I go through my daily routine day after day, my heart gets heavier and heavier. After receiving my email from Edward, I wait for my package each day. I woke up one morning about a week after our chat. For some reason I feel something sit in the pit of my stomach telling me that something will go wrong today. I go about my day anyway, trying not let it get to me.

I hear the doorbell ring, thinking maybe today will be the day it comes I open the door without looking out the peephole. What a mistake that was. I get shoved into the wall beside the door and the intruder slams the door shut, effectively cutting off one of my escape routes and weapons at the same time. I look up and see my nightmares come to life. I start to hyperventilate and sob. Before I can even think about screaming, he puts a hand over my mouth. He looks into my eyes and starts to talk, "My, my what do we have here. What's it been 16-17 months since I last saw you? I sure have missed you."

"What do you want?" I say in hope that he will let me go when he hears the strain in my voice. Instead he tightens his grip and I stop resisting knowing it will only be worse if I don't comply.

"Now, now Isabella. We talked about talking out of turn last time, what happened did you forget? Do I need to remind you of your place?" At this I shake my head and hope he doesn't get violent. "I think I need to put you in your place again. You know that it is overdue. You should be punished every year, yet I slipped and let you have more time. I was bad, but I think you were worse. You didn't come to me and tell me. Do you know what that means? It will be worse than ever before now."

**AN: Thank you to all who left reviews about my grandmother. I wanted to let y'all know that she is home and feeling some discomfort, but all in all is doing great. Thank you again!**


	19. Anger Management Issues

**Edward**

After my CO and I talked, I had to go on duty and patrol. It was pretty routine, normal stuff. We saw some camels and that was about it. All in all, it was a pretty good day. After my shift, I went down to the rec room to find some of the guys relaxing.

I find one of my buddies, Emmet McCarty. "Hey man what's up?"

"Hey Cullen, where ya been at? I haven't seen you in like two weeks."

"Well they sent me home but since the big patrol 'accident' I had to come back early."

"That sucks balls man."

"Tell me about it. It's like I finally get myself a girl and they take it away from me."

"Wait what do you mean you got yourself a girl?"

"I mean that I went home, found a beautiful woman, fell in love, and am doing to be a father. That is what I mean." After I say my little confession, McCarty stands there looking at me with wide eyes and his jaw dropped. "Hello, Earth to McCarty."

"Wow man, I never knew you to be the type."

"What type?"

"Ya know the type to bang 'em and leave 'em."

"Hey, it was not my choice. I was supposed to have three weeks over there stateside, but two of them were revoked. I would have stayed and we would not have to date through letters, and if you will excuse me I need to go write another one." I storm away so infuriated with his disrespect. If he was a lower rank than I am, he would be going through some terrible drills or something as punishment, but seeing as he is a Captain too, I can't do that.

I go to the barracks and get into my bunk. I get out some paper and write Bella.

_My lovely Mommy-to-be,_

_I love you. I miss you. I wish I could see your face. I wanted to write you and tell you what has been going on. I asked you to write everything down, so it is only fair that I do the same._

_All of my duties since I got back are just patrols around the perimeter of the base. It's been pretty boring, boring but safe. I could not ask for anything else other than to be safe for you and our child. They have not sent me on any missions. I hope that they don't, if I am being honest. I don't want to have to go blackout and have something happen with you and not be able to get in touch. I love you and our child too much to do that. However if that were to happen, ya know the whole blackout thing, I will send you an email before we leave and when we get back._

_I need you to do something for me. I have a bad feeling about something. I have absolutely no idea what it could be, but I need you to be extra careful. I love y'all way too much to let anything happen to you guys._

_I am sorry this is so short but I am tired and need some rest before my next duty time. We need to set up another skype time so I can see your belly and your beautiful face!_

_I love you and will seeing you,_

_Your Edward._

**Bella**

All I can think to myself at this moment is screaming for help, but I can't because he is suffocating me. I worry for my baby, I could care less about myself, but if my child dies because of this sorry excuse for a man, he better run. I will hunt his sorry ass down to the ends of the earth and he will wish he had killed me too.

Once I realize that he is not going to let me go, I take my unrestrained arm and elbow him in the stomach, making him let go of my neck so I can catch my breath. Before I can right myself and get into a defensive position, he stands up straight and looks at me with a distinguished evil expression. The last time I saw this look, I ended up in a hospital. Oh Lord, please no.

"Now listen to me James, I am sorry. I apologize from deep down in my heart. Is there anything you want that I can give to you?"

"No, now your punishment will be even worse for that little stunt you pulled. Nice job Isabella, you just keep making me happier and happier."

"You are a sick, sick person James Hunter. I have no idea how the cops have not caught you yet. Do you?"

"Oh it's because most of my victims are never found, my sweet little Bella."

Just as he is about to advance on me there is a knock on the door. Thank you sweet baby Jesus.


	20. Help?

**Edward**

After I sent Bella my letter, I called my parents to check on her and the little one. For some strange reason I feel like Bella is in trouble. I am guilty of leaving her by herself and pregnant. I have absolutely no idea of what to do.

Mom said that the last time they saw her for family dinner she was great. However, she was disappointed in me for getting her pregnant out of wed-lock. I told her that I felt horrible about it, but there really wasn't anything I could do about it now. Besides, I refuse to propose to her just because she is pregnant, and while I am halfway across the world no less.

I go to bed that night dreaming of my years to come with Bella and our little family. I just hope that there is the possibility for my dream to come true and that they are okay despite my weird feeling.

**Bella**

_"You are a sick, sick person James Hunter. I have no idea how the cops have not caught you yet. Do you?"_

_"Oh it's because most of my victims are never found, my sweet little Bella."_

_Just as he is about to advance on me there is a knock on the door. Thank you sweet baby Jesus._

James looks at me in a scolding way and whispers, "If you as much as make one sound you will not live to see tomorrow." I nod my in agreement.

The person must have left because there were no more knocks on the door. When I think about it, it is about the time that the UPS truck comes. I bet they left a package on my front porch. Will help ever come?

James laughs at the lack of sound. "I guess no one will save you now will they? No one cares about you, I am doing you a favor by giving you some human interaction." At this I want to say something so bad, but I remember Edward's baby in my stomach and stop myself before I can.

"That's what I thought. No one to hear you cry or scream and certainly no one to miss you." He slaps me across the face causing me to slam into the wall with a thud. Next he decides to push me to the floor and put his foot on my neck effectively causing me to gasp for breath. Thank God he doesn't leave it there long. When he takes it off he kicks me in the back, causing bruises no doubt.

"What ever will I do with you? I don't want to kill you, but I can't let you get off scott-free can I? No, that will not do. What do you suggest I do?" I just give him the deadliest look I can muster between all the pain. "Obviously you are not going to help me." No shit Sherlock. "So I guess I will have to break some bones and cause some bleeding. I think it fits, bad enough so you can't move, but not enough to kill you."

He goes on the break my left arm and right ankle. I also suffer from a long cut across my chest and stomach.

He only stops when he hears the gravel crunch in the drive-way, most likely from a car entering it. "If you tell anyone I will kill you." All I can do is nod my consent, knowing what he says is true. He escapes out the back door just in time too, the front door opens. Edward's parents look all around and when they finally spot me are shocked by my appearance. They run to me at the same time and kneel next to my head, one on each side.

"Carlisle call 911! Hurry!" Esme says as she cries and starts looking over my injuries. "Don't worry Bella, everything will be okay and we will find whoever did this!" I finally allow myself to breakdown now that I am safe.

* * *

We arrive at the hospital and I am immediately rushed in and worked on by what seems a hundred people. I become sleepy from the anesthesia they gave me for the pain and surgery I had to undergo for my ankle. I made sure they were aware that I was pregnant and to save my baby first and foremost.

**Esme**

When we found Bella, all I could think was Edward was right. I am so glad he called us because who know what else would have happened to Bella and our grandchild.

While she was in surgery I had decided to make the worst phone call I would ever have to make. I know some would view this as mistake because he could get distracted, but it was about Bella and his child, he deserved to know. I dialed the phone and waited for someone on the other end to pick up. "Hello?"

"Hello. My name is Esme Cullen. There has been an emergency and I must speak with Captain Edward Cullen at once, tell him it's about Bella."

"Yes ma'am."

"Captain Cullen speaking."

"Edward?" I say while crying, trying to hold it together.

"Mom? What's wrong? Are Bella and the little one okay? Please tell me they are okay!"

"Well son….."


	21. Flowers

**Edward**

_"Cullen you have a phone call!"_

_"Captain Cullen speaking."_

_"Edward?" I can hear my mother crying over the line and I get anxious and nervous._

_"Mom? What's wrong? Are Bella and the little one okay? Please tell me they are okay!" All I can think to myself is that they have to be okay!_

_"Well son….."_

"Just spit it out Mom."

"Sweetheart, I need you to sit down and breathe for me okay? Can you do that for me?"

"I am, now what it going on. I am thinking the worst, you have to tell me!"

"Edward, Bella was attacked."

"Attacked?! Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Her attacker kicked and hit her in multiple places, choked her twice I believe from what she told me, he broke her left arm, shattered her right ankle, and cut her across her chest and stomach. Right now she in surgery for her ankle. They would have just put a cast on it, but there are too many shards." I finally give into the tears and sob at this news. My Bella and Little One were brutalized. That disgusting, worthless, piece of shit should be happy that I am not home. I would track his ass down and proceed to copy her injuries and then make some new ones too. I am a Captain of the USMC and I can do lots of damage!

"Please tell me the cops caught him!"

"Not yet, but if I have anything to say about it they will. I promise you sweetheart, whoever did this to Bella and my grandchild will not get away! No one hurts my family and gets away with it."

"Thank you for being there when I can Mom. I owe you and Dad a lot for all you do!"

"No you don't. I would have done the same thing for anyone else."

"Whatever you say Mom. I have to go, but email me with updates and give Bella and the Little One my love!"

"I will. I love you Son. Stay safe, don't let what I told you distract you from duty. I can't deal with all of you hurt."

"I will. I love you too Mom. Bye."

"Bye Son." I hang up the phone and stare at it. I cannot help but feel angry at myself for not being there. I am here and there is nothing I can do. Wait a minute that isn't true. I can send her some flowers!

I get online and send her the prettiest bunch and can find and type in a message to go on the card:

_My Bella,_

_I love you and the Little One so much! I need you to keep each other safe! Get well soon so we can skype. I can't wait to see you!_

_I love you and will be seeing you,_

_Your Edward_

Maybe these will help her feel my presence there. I Breakdown again because I can't be there for her. It would be pointless, by the time I got there I would only have enough time to be there for a couple hours before having to go back again. I can't insert myself for like 9 hours, then have to rip myself away again. I hope she knows that if I could be there I would.

**Bella**

When I wake up from surgery I find myself in a private room of the hospital in the wing devoted to women and children. _How fitting._ I remember every moment of the attack and start to cry silently. It brings back flashbacks of the other ones too. I have to defend my family now so I will make sure he is caught this time. Threats or no threats, he is going to jail for a very long time.

The door opens and a volunteer comes in with a huge vase of flowers coming from every direction. "Can I see the card please?"

"Sure, can I get you anything else miss?"

"No, that'll be all. Thank you."

"Your welcome." I look down at the card she placed in my hand. I open it and cry harder at every word I read.

_My Sweet Isabella,_

_I hope you get well soon. I had a lot of dun the other day and can't wait till we play again!_

_Your friend,_

_James_

He has gone too far this time. Before he hurt only me, now he has hurt my little family. The man must be stopped!


	22. Matters of the Heart

**_A/N: I am getting ready to go back to school so instead of updating on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday; I will be updating on Tuesday and Thursday. I will update tomorrow. Thanks y'all! Love you! _**

**_Toodles,_**

**_~Anne351_**

**Edward**

I wake-up the next morning. My flowers should be delivered today! I hope they bring her some peace and comfort. I wish I could be there so bad. It breaks my heart every time I think about it. I am over here, when I should be stateside in that hospital room comforting her and making sure she gets the best care possible. God how I wish I could be there.

Maybe I can be there? I still have 2 weeks of leave still. I wonder if my CO would let me take a week right now and a week for the birth? The least I can do is ask and the worst he can do is say no.

**Bella**

A couple minutes after I got those flowers Esme walks in.

"How beautiful Bella! Who are they from?"

"R-rea-ad t-the ca-ard." I can barely talk with the amount of shaking I am doing.

"What's wrong Bella?" I watch as she reads the card. She is crying and looking angry, more angry than I have ever seen her. "Don't worry about him sweetheart. I promise to protect you and my grandchild with my life. No low-life bastard is going to hurt my son and his family. You will be just fine. In fact, if you would like, we have some extra room that you could stay with us until you feel safe enough to go back home."

"That's so sweet Esme but I think I am going to talk to Edward and tell him what's been going on," I see her facial expression change as I talk. "and see how he feels about living together. I think we should live on base or at least closer. I know that for me to be on his everything we would have to get married, but I believe we are heading in that direction."

"That sounds wonderful!"

"Now I saw you make a face in the middle, what was that about?"

"I already told Edward what happened. I called him while you were in surgery earlier."

"Oh! Well that's good, because to be quite honest I had no idea how to tell him."

"I'm so glad your not mad at me!"

"No, I don't think I could ever be mad at you Esme! I feel as though you are my 'mom' that God gifted me with after my real mom died."

"Oh, no. I could never take her place, but I am always here if you need anything mommy related."

"I could use a mom-hug right now." She smiles and opens her arms and gives me a huge hug that reduces me to tears. "I miss her so much!"

" I know, I know darling. I wish I could bring her back, but I can't."

"I know." I start to sniffle and dry-up tears. I hear a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hello Ms. Swan, my name is Dr. Welsh. I am taking care of you for the duration of your stay here. Surgery went well, you are still going to feel some discomfort and have to wear the boot for about 8-10 weeks. Your arm should heal in about 6-8 weeks. Your cuts had to be stitched and we used ones that dissolve, so you won't have to come in to get them taken out. Your bruises will last about 2-3 weeks and will probably be very tender to the touch. The same for your neck. Your baby is doing very well. I estimate you to be about 3 weeks. I recommend you see your OB after you are released and keep regular appointments with your primary care doctor to ensure everything heals properly. Depending on how well your ankle heals you might have to participate in physical therapy to regain full motion in the joint. The same for your arm. Most injuries heal quite well, but just lookout for stiffness, irritation, and infection. Do you have any questions?"

"How long will I be here?" I ask.

"It's hard to tell, mostly because everyone heals at a different pace, but I don't see anything wrong with you leaving in about 2-3 days.'

"Okay thanks Dr. Welsh."

"My pleasure Miss Swan. I'll be back around dinner time."

"Okay." After he leaves, Esme and I talk and play some cards to pass the time. By the time dinner comes and Dr. Welsh makes his rounds, I am ready to pass out from sheer exhaustion.

* * *

I am woken up by voices in my room. I open my eyes to find another vase of flowers. "Can I see the card please?" It is handed to me. I read it and find that it is from my Edward. I tear up at his thoughtfulness. I wish he could be here but understand that he can't always be here for me to able to see him. I wonder when his tour is up? I know he has been there for three years already, I think he only has another 10 months on his four year tour. I hope he won't re-up when given the offer. I want him here with me. I hope I don't sound selfish, but I miss him. I need him by my side.

I decide to call him because the need to hear his voice is so great.

"Hello. May I speak to Captain Edward Cullen please?"


	23. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Edward**

"This is Captain Cullen. How can I serve you today?"

"Well I was wondering if I could get a few minutes of your personal time today?"

"Bella? Oh baby. How are you feeling? How's the Little One?"

"One question at a time soldier. I am feeling a bit of pain but not too bad. Dr. Welsh said that it's normal though. He also said I am healing well. The Little One is doing just fine, still growing and being lazy." I can hear her beautiful laugh over the phone and I can't help but join in.

"Well besides laying around in the hospital, whatcha been up to lately pretty lady?"

"Not much just missing my man like crazy. I haven't gotten your present yet. Oh! Thank you for the flowers. They're so gorgeous and just what I needed. You always seem to know what I need even before I do." I can't help but feel a little rock fly off my shoulders at that. I always worry if I am doing the right thing by being in a relationship with her. She should be free to date whom ever she wants and not have to wait for me. Don't get me wrong I am overjoyed by her waiting, but I still feel terrible for the way it has to be.

"I'll have to track your package when I have some free time. You are so very welcome for the flowers my Bella. It is the least I can do for not being able to be there for you. I feel terrible about that, but I just don't know if I can."

**Bella**

Hearing Edward over the phone admit to me that he didn't know what to do about his absence at my bedside during this time broke my heart. I know he wants to be here, but he has prior commitments and thing don't always work out the way we want them to and that's okay. It's life at it's finest. "I know honey. I know that if you could be here you would. Things don't always happen the way we want them to and that's okay. Imagine if things were always easy. Everyone would get what they want and have no appreciation for what they have. What you are doing is very important and I am so very proud of you. I want you to do what you want for you and not for me. So if you can't take off it's okay. I'll still be here when you get back loving you even more than the day before. All I want is you to be happy and you to love me."

"You already have all that. I am happy with you because we are in love and have a beautiful piece of each of us on the way. I think that I need to be there for you just as much as I need to be there for me."

"What are you talking about?" He has me so confused.

"Well I hope it's okay that I invited myself home."

"What?" Just as I say that the door opens to reveal my handsome man, home from war for me.


	24. Heartfelt Reunions

**Edward**

_"I know honey. I know that if you could be here you would. Things don't always happen the way we want them to and that's okay. Imagine if things were always easy. Everyone would get what they want and have no appreciation for what they have. What you are doing is very important and I am so very proud of you. I want you to do what you want for you and not for me. So if you can't take off it's okay. I'll still be here when you get back loving you even more than the day before. All I want is you to be happy and you to love me." How did I get so lucky? She understands it all without me even having to explain the situation._

_"You already have all that. I am happy with you because we are in love and have a beautiful piece of each of us on the way. I think that I need to be there for you just as much as I need to be there for me."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Well I hope it's okay that I invited myself home."_

_"What?"_

I walk in the room and see my beautiful girl crying. I walk straight to her and ignore anyone else who might be in the room, to be quite honest I don't see anything or anyone but her. When I finally reach her I give her the biggest hug I feel comfortable giving her in this condition. "Hi baby. I missed you soooo much. I love you Bella"

"I-I lo-ove you-u too-o." She calms down some with me rubbing her back. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be halfway around the world."

"I got some leave to come and be with you for a week. I thought I would come home and be here when you go home and help you around the house a little. The thought of you being home alone after being attacked, an attack that I should have been able to prevent all of it. If I had just been there-"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen I thought I told you none of this is your fault. I should have been more careful, but I will say that if its anyone's fault it is his."

"You're right as always honey."

"Damn right I am." At that I can't help but laugh at her teasing.

**Bella**

I can't believe he's here. Seeing my love makes me realize just how much I miss him. I wish that he could stay, but I know that's not possible at this time.

I guess I don't have to take Carlisle and Esme up on their offer. I was planning on staying with them after I was released from the hospital, but with Edward here it's not necessary. I don't know if I want to stay home alone after he leaves, at least in that home. I want Edward and I to look for a home for me to live in. I can't go back to that hell hole where all of this happened. I can't take my child back there.

* * *

After a little while, Edward and I were alone and just adjusting to him being home. "Hey Edward."

"Hey Bella." I give him a shove for his stupid joke.

"I'm being serious here."

"Okay, okay serious time."

"I can't go back there."

"Go back where?"

"To my house. I can't go there. I refuse to take our baby back there. I can't risk our lives again. I would like you to help me look for a house."

"Really? I would love to help you!"

"Even more so, I want you to move in with me. I know you won't be here that long, but I want you with me."


End file.
